


Here Comes The Hotstepper

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing is fun in all of its forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Hotstepper

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the song drabble meme on LJ.
> 
> Prompt: Ine Kamoze - "Here Comes the Hotstepper" (4:13)

"This is not music."

"Of course it is."

"This is _not_ music in the OZ," Cain told DG with a serious tone. She couldn't stop laughing at him, couldn't help but try to pull him into a scandalous kind of dance that would no doubt get him tossed into the dungeons of the castle if anyone caught them. But DG had promised that she had locked and barred her suite, and that no one needed her for hours yet.

"Maybe it isn't music in the OZ, but it's still music where I come from." DG pulled herself flush against his form, and grinned at him. "Don't you want to see how it goes?" She gave her hips an experimental wiggle toward his, and she could feel his body start to react to his. "I kind of like how that feels," she purred.

Cain sighed. There was no way to remain serious next to her, he was finding out. "This isn't going to be a dance in a moment," he told her, his arms snaking down around her waist. "I'm fairly sure there won't even be clothes soon."

"Oh, I'm hoping," DG replied with a laugh. "Why do you think the doors are locked?"

DG couldn't help but laugh at the disgruntled expression on his face. Cain didn't like it when she outmaneuvered him.


End file.
